


Did You Know Him?

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angel relationships - ish, Background Gabriel/Sam, But No Spoilers Are Mentioned, But before the story even starts, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hopeful Ending, Hunters are known, I promise it's happy, Jack Is Snarky, Just... Give it a chance, No Spoilers, People are dead, Post-Canon, SO FLUFFY, Set hundreds of years after beating all the big bads, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will are Legends, They won, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings, creatures are known, no beta we die like men, or however you want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: #SpnStayAtHomeprompt 10 ~ Free Choice“Did you know him?” a small voice asks the cloaked figure as they finish picking up their purchases from the quiet corner store. It’s a little girl, pigtails and flowers in her hair, wearing a small light blue dress and a yellow cardigan. She is about as unthreatening as you can get, even with her muddy hands and the clear hunter’s family crest on her backpack.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester (background), Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705303
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Did You Know Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... Okay. I got a free choice and I picked that one prompt from.. I always see it on Pinterest but it may originally be from tumblr... I'm sorry I just love it.
> 
> I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!

“Did you know him?” a small voice asks the cloaked figure as they finish picking up their purchases from the quiet corner store. It’s a little girl, pigtails and flowers in her hair, wearing a small light blue dress and a yellow cardigan. She is about as unthreatening as you can get, even with her muddy hands and the clear hunter’s family crest on her backpack.

The figure stops for a moment, kind eyes looking down at the little girl. “What do you mean?” they ask and when they speak their voice is soft and quiet, like they’ve spent an eternity speaking far too much, and they are making the most of their chance to finally be quiet.

“You’re an angel,” the girl says simply, gesturing to the clear wing shapes under their cloak, the feathery ends just hanging under the trim and brushing the floor. There are a few leaves caught in with the feathers, but the angel doesn’t seem to care, not trying to get the leaves out even though they would definitely be able to feel them.

“Yes I am,” the figure agrees with a grin, their eyes shifting slightly as though that’s not exactly true, but it’s as close as they are going to get, their wings shuffling a bit under the cloak, “and you’re a hunter,” they nod at the crest, causing the little girl to giggle and shake her head, her eyes filled with mirth and that look little kids get when they think an adult is being particularly silly.

“I’m not yet, I’m too young! But I will be one day!” she announces a proud smile on her face as she explains her future plans with the certainty of someone who knows exactly what there is in the world to fear, but doesn’t fear it in the slightest, “And Dad says that if I work hard enough, I might even be as good as the Winchesters.”

The figure grins, one of the soft, self indulgent, which people only ever get when they see something which they sacrificed everything for, going well. Here is a little girl, probably only five or six, from a family of hunters. But she isn’t like hunter’s used to be hundreds of years ago when the figure talked to hunters. She is clearly excited about her future, she isn’t hiding away in filthy motels, because everyone knows about the dark in the world, and everyone knows they are safe because they know about the light as well. People choose to be hunters now, whether they are from a hunting family or not. Clearly this little one has already made her decision.

“So,” the little girl prompts, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in excitement, “did you know him? Did you know Castiel, or Sam! Or Dean!” the little girl continues, jumping on the spot now, her voice getting louder with every word. “Did you know any part of any version of Team Free Will?”

The figure’s grin turns nostalgic, only getting softer at every name excitedly shouted. “I knew them all, once,” they say, their voice basically a whisper as their eyes fill with the knowledge humans can’t even begin to comprehend, and the knowledge that all of that is over now. The knowledge that all of that has passed, and it is now time to rest.   
  
“What were they like?” The girl’s question is hesitant, like she desperately wants to know, but doesn’t want to overstep and upset them. The figure isn’t surprised, over the years Team Free Will have become a bit of a legend. Stories are told about the few people who banded together to save the world, and who ended up changing it. They brought monsters into the public eye, allowing nice ones who could live with humans to do so, and those who couldn’t to be dealt with easily and lawfully. Some even doubted the team’s existence, despite all the proof, due to the way they had vanished once it was all over. It didn’t really change much by now, hundreds of years had passed since they had stopped the apocalypse; humans can’t live hundreds of years. Either way, everyone knows about the many hearts, human, supernatural, ethereal, which the team touched. Even this little girl knows to be careful when asking an angel about one of their brethren and the mismatched team.   
  
The figure thinks it over for a moment, clearly trying to come up with the perfect answer for the little girl. She would no doubt hold this moment close to her in her upcoming years as a hunter. “They wanted to change the world,” they say after a minute, “and around them, the world burned.”

The girl's eyes widen, a smile spreads across her face as she undoubtedly compares the figure's statement to the many stories she has heard. “Thank you,” she says, giving the figure a wave as she turns away and runs off.

The figure is helpless to stop their bright smile from echoing the little girl’s as they walk in the opposite direction, loading their bags of shopping into the back of a large black muscle car discreetly parked under a shady tree, before climbing in and driving off, the car giving a gentle purr as it leaves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cas leans back in his seat, his jet black wings falling either side of the chair back as he glares at the book he has open in front of him. He knows it’s been years but that doesn’t mean he expected this to happen.

“What did that book do?” Jack asks with a grin, leaning across the table to peer at the title, his golden wings flapping in excitement when he reads it. “Aww, Cas, you got your own book!” Jack teases, grabbing the book and dragging it back to his side of the table to read.

“It got everything wrong!” Cas argues, still glaring at the book, even if it is now across the table. He knows the nephilim is teasing but still wants to make his point, he’s still annoyed at this silly book anyway. “What’s the point of having a book about you if it isn’t even right?”

Jack laughs loudly, “I don’t know,” he says, spinning the book around so that Cas can see a drawing of Cas and a human who is definitely supposed to be Dean, staring into each other’s eyes, the symbols of the sun and moon above them clearly symbolising the passage of time without them looking away. “It got this part right!”

Cas rolls his eyes even harder, “Where did I go wrong to end up with you like this?” he asks, his voice even and serious, even as his wings twitched in humour. He is always glad to see Jack so happy and human-like, so free of the angelic burdens which had followed Cas for a large portion of his life, before he joined some humans who taught him free will and the joys of being human. Neither Jack nor Cas are human, but they both act more like humans than angels nowadays.

“Probably about the time you let Dean and Sam teach me things,” Jack replies without missing a beat.

The door clanging open prevents Cas from replying to that statement, his focus instantly glued onto the cloaked figure making their way down the bunker steps, bags of shopping held in both of their hands. They make it to the bottom of the steps, dumping the bags on the table, before Cas and Jack have both flapped their wings and appeared directly in front of them, their wings held high.

The figure reaches up, grabbing the clasp of their cloak and pulling it off, hanging it on the banister in the way they know annoys Cas. Their own tawny blond wings are held high for a moment, before they lower and allow Cas to wrap them up in his own wings, the black feathers eclipsing the blond.

“Hello Dean,” Cas greets with a pleased smile, “Sam had to go to Heaven with Gabriel, something about checking on the new nephilim, he told me to make sure you knew that they aren’t planning to be back until tomorrow evening.”

“Alright,” Dean says with a grin, probably already figuring out what they can get up to in the bunker while the other couple are away.

“Was your shopping trip successful?” Jack asks, changing the subject and already peering into the bags to see what Dean bought for them to eat - and for Cas and Gabe to eat if they want, but mainly for the ones who actually have to.

“Yeah,” Dean says happily, his hands waving excitedly as he explains how he met the little girl, the one who had seemed so happy and excited for the future. Cas grins as he listens to the story, leaning in to bring his almost-angel-human-husband-mate into a tight hug. Everytime one of them brings a story like this one back to the bunker, Cas feels the same thing. He feels glad, glad to hear that they've really done it.

They’ve really created a future children can look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... Did you see that coming? Did that go the opposite way you expected?  
> Either way I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and Comments mean the world to me!!  
> Stay Safe!!


End file.
